Realidade Proibida
by NatKetty
Summary: Pode um amor surgir da forma mais inusitada entre as pessoas mais diferentes? Pode um amor assim ter final feliz? Casal Alternativo LúcioMione


**Realidade Proibida **

Drama/Romance

Sinopse: Pode um amor surgir da forma mais inusitada entre as pessoas mais diferentes? Pode um amor assim ter final feliz?

Casal Alternativo Lúcio/Mione

**Por favor, não atirem pedras antes de ler...**

**Sabe, é que me deu uma vontade de fazer um casal um pouquinho alternativo Recebendo olhares malignos**

**Ok, Ok, Muuuuuuito alternativo, hihi**

**Mas eu tive essa idéia, e por mais estranho que pareça, eu acho esse casal muito fofo **o!

**(Eu sei, admito que é estranho -.-**'

**Enjoy it if You Can!**

**Capítulo 1: Na Cabine com o Filho**

o0o0o0o0o0o

A guerra havia acabado. Depois de muitas baixas, Voldemort tinha perdido todos os poderes e se tornado apenas um espectro, novamente por causa de Harry Potter e seus companheiros. O mundo mágico agora podia dormir em paz sem essa grande ameaça.

Mas para ele nada disso importava. Não importava quem estivesse no comando, contanto que ele tivesse sua parte da autoridade. Bem e mal não existiam. A única coisa que importava era o poder, e tudo o que fosse preciso para consegui-lo ele faria, não fazendo diferença quantas vidas tivessem que ser destruídas para isso. Esse era Lúcio Malfoy. Alguém incapaz de chorar até mesmo no velório da própria esposa.

Certo que o casamento deles sempre fora de aparências, um casamento imposto pelas famílias para preservar fortuna e prestígio, mas aquela era a mulher com quem passara grande parte da vida! E ele não derramou nem uma única lágrima. Narcisa lutara até o último instante pelo Lorde das Trevas. Mesmo sabendo travar uma batalha perdida, sua lealdade nunca vacilou.

Tolice. A única lealdade que importava era a por si mesmo. O único mestre a quem Lúcio precisava era de si. Se ele ficara tanto tempo seguindo as ordens do Lorde das Trevas foi porque, naquela época, aquilo lhe era conveniente, e digamos que até divertido. Era prazeroso ver como todos o temiam, como conseguia causar tanto sofrimento as pessoas, como seus simples gestos podiam acabar com tantas vidas.

Mas quando viu a iminente queda de Voldemort, mudou de lado rapidamente, e se tornou espião duplo. Nenhum dos lados desconfiava de seus planos. O Lorde achava que ele estava espionando o Ministério, enquanto o Ministério pensava o contrário. Do que Lúcio podia se gabar era de sua ótima performance numa atuação que havia durado um ano inteiro. Embora as coisas tivessem começado a se complicar para seu lado nos últimos momentos da guerra, ele conseguiu lidar com isso de forma brilhante.

Depois de todo o trabalho duro que tivera durante sua vida dupla, agora estava colhendo os frutos. Sua ficha no Ministério, assim como sua vida pública, estavam limpas novamente. Havia pego de volta todos os seus bens, e recebido o cargo de Chefe do Conselho de Hogwarts.

Lúcio olhou uma última vez para a lapide e entrou na carruagem. Como odiava enterros. Dezenas de pessoas chorosas, que mal conheciam sua mulher, e diziam falsamente "meus pêsames", ou "sinto muito", mas que só estava ali para se entreterem.

Que circo. Até parece que se importavam com a morte de uma Comensal da Morte. Deviam é estar felizes com a morte dela. Falsos. Não que ele próprio não fosse, mas sabe como é, os iguais se repelem.

Mas isso não era mais da conta dele. Já havia feito a parte dele como 'marido atencioso' comparecendo ao enterro. A única coisa que o fazia ficar minimamente comovido com a morte de Narcisa era ver o sofrimento do filho Draco. _"Ele é jovem, vai superar...Espero"_, pensou Lúcio.

Olhou pela janela da carruagem e viu um imponente castelo a distância. Perfeito. Estava quase chegando a seu destino. _"Hogwarts"_, pensou, _"Chegou a hora do meu retorno."_

o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Hogwarts, chegou a hora do meu retorno!"_, pensava Hermione enquanto admirava o Expresso da plataforma Nove e Meio.

Tudo finalmente tinha voltado ao normal. Depois de anos negros, a paz reinava no mundo bruxo. Hermione não podia estar mais feliz. Estava voltando para Hogwarts! Tinha ficado preocupada com o que aconteceria com seus estudos, pois havia os deixado de lado para se concentrar na luta contra o mal. Depois da morte de Dumbledore, Hogwarts tinha chegado até a fechar, mas agora voltava a ativa.

A escolha de um novo diretor foi difícil, pois não havia no mundo pessoa com a competência e talento de Dumbledore, mas a fizeram da melhor maneira possível. Hermione estava satisfeita com a escolha de Remus Lupin para diretor da escola. Ele, sim, merecia esse cargo.

Hermione entrou no Expresso. Procurou por uma cabine vaga, e achou uma no final do trem. Entrou na cabine e desabou no assento. Quanto tempo demoraria até que Harry, Rony e os outros chegassem? Ela estava com tanta saudade. Embora ela tivesse lutado com eles na guerra, já havia passado dois meses desde a última vez que se viram. Como seria bom reencontrá-los!

Vozes conhecidas no corredor acabaram com a linha de pensamento de Hermione.

– Não acredito, cara! Viramos heróis nacionais! Estamos em metade das páginas do Profeta Diário.

– E você está 'odiando' essa atenção toda, não é, Weasley?

– Bom, você já é famoso desde sempre, por isso que não fica tão surpreso com a fama...

Hermione saiu da cabine e literalmente pulou em cima dos dos dois, que ficaram olhando para ela surpresos.

– Calma, Mi. Não na frente das crianças – disse Harry em tom brincalhão.

– Que exemplo você vai dar as crianças! Esse tipo de coisa só depois das dez – completou Rony.

– Tontos! Eu toda feliz por termos nos encontrado de novo e vocês fazendo piadinhas – choramingou a menina.

– Não fique assim, Mi. Sabe que te amamos – falou Harry.

– Vamos, melhor pegarmos logo uma cabine antes que acabem todas – sugeriu Rony.

– É só o que faltava: ter de dividir um vagão com o pessoal sonserino! – exclamou Harry.

– Você não mudam mesmo, não é? – encerrou Hermione, indo com eles para a cabine.

Mas não era verdade. Todos ele haviam mudado muito nesses últimos tempos, tanto no físico quanto no psicológico.

Os meninos tinham ficado mais altos, ganhado massa muscular e corpos atléticos, as vozes ficado mais graves e sonoras. Os dois tinham se tornado excelentes espécimes masculinos, se tratando de beleza e força física. Amadureceram muito em mente, embora não perdessem a jovialidade adolescente.

Hermione então, havia ficado linda. Ganhara seios fartos, um quadril bem delineado, curvas delicadas, o que a deixavam mais feminina, e lábios carnudos. Os cabelos agora não eram mais lanzudos e rebeldes, mas lhe caiam em cachos perfeitos até a metade das costas. Seu ar intelectual e decidido só a faziam ficar mais atraente ao olhar masculino. Agora se preocupava menos com os estudos, embora continuasse séria e inteligente.

– Vocês viram quem vai ser o novo diretor? – perguntou Hermione.

– Lupin – Respondeu Harry.

– Poderemos fazer o que quisermos. Do jeito que ele é, duvido que nos repreenda – comentou Rony.

– Rony! Isso não seria certo! – argumentou Hermione.

– Mione, depois de tudo que passamos, você continua certinha? – perguntou Rony.

– Deixe-a em paz, Rony. Afinal, não é culpa dela ser certinha... é genético.

– Até tu, Harry? Vocês dois tiraram o dia para me deixar louca ou o quê?

– Calma, Mi. Se você quiser, nós paramos com as brincadeiras, não é Rony?

O ruivo fingiu não ouvir a pergunta.

– Não é, Weasley? – disse Harry, aumentando o tom da voz.

– É, que seja. Estraga-prazer.

Hermione, ao ver a cena, não conteve o riso. Gargalhou como não fazia a tempos, e atraiu olhares curiosos dos dois garotos. Tudo tinha realmente voltado ao normal. Seus amigos, os lugares... Ela sabia estar no lugar certo com as pessoas certas. Seus amigos faziam parte de sua vida, faziam parte dela. Pensar que esse seria o seu último ano em Hogwarts doía muito. Mas ela ainda tinha um ano inteiro pela frente, não adiantava ficar se preocupando demais.

– Mione, você está bem? – disse Harry preocupado.

– Melhor do que nunca.

– O que deu nela? – perguntou Harry a Rony.

– Hormônios – falou Rony sério.

Houve uma nova onda de gargalhadas, dessa vez nos três.

– Acho melhor nós irmos nos trocar. Já posso ver o castelo daqui – sugeriu Harry.

– Bom, então vou procurar uma cabine para me trocar – falou Hermione.

– Que isso, Mione... Eu não me incomodaria se você se trocasse aqui – interveio Rony.

– Haha, Weasley, muito engraçado! – disse Hermione sarcástica – Você está muito engraçadinho para o meu gosto. Mas saiba que vai haver revanche. Se eu fosse você, ficaria com medo, muito medo!

– Mione, querida, você não está falando sério... Está?

Mas não deu tempo dela responder, pois nos segundo seguinte ela já havia saído da cabine, deixando um Rony muito preocupado para trás.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ela riu. Como era fácil assustá-lo. Devia se lembrar de fazer isso mais vezes. Até que sentiu um pouco de pena dele, mas só um pouco. _"Ele mereceu"_, pensou ela divertida.

Andou pelo corredor do vagão e foi até a última cabine, que pensava estar vazia. Se trocaria o mais rápido possível para voltar para os amigos depressa. Talvez ainda desse tempo de assustar Rony mais uma ou duas vezes. Abriu a porta e se chocou com o que viu.

Draco Malfoy, chorando? Não, não era possível. Ela só podia estar em algum universo alternativo. Será que estava ficando louca? Mas não, isso estava realmente acontecendo. Draco estava sentado no chão, sozinho, soluçando.

Hermione nunca tivera o que se chamaria de um bom relacionamento com Draco, mas vê-lo naquele estado a fez ficar com o coração na mão. Sabia que se fosse ela que estivesse chorando, ele provavelmente faria alguma brincadeira sem graça, mas isso não importava. Ela era uma pessoa de índole boa, e o primeiro instinto dela foi tentar ajudá-lo.

– Draco... Você está bem?

– Vá embora! Não preciso da falsa piedade de uma grifinória.

– Eu não sou falsa, nem estou oferecendo piedade. Estou oferecendo ajuda. Mas se você a nega, então vou embora.

– Não... espere. Mi... M-Minha mãe morreu.

– Oh... Sinto muito. Deve ser duro perder um dos pais.

– Eu sei que ela era uma Comensal da Morte, mas era minha mãe. Foi ela que fez de tudo para ma salvar quando Voldemort me deu a missão de matar Dumbledore. Ela sabia que era uma missão suicida, por isso fez Snape matá-lo em meu lugar. Foi tudo minha culpa. E quando trai o Lorde, a decepcionei. Devia ter ficado com ela até o final, como um bom filho, mas não fiquei.

– Você fez o que era certo. Não deve se arrepender.

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Draco sentiu um grande conforto. Foi como se um fardo tivesse sido arrancado de seus ombros.

O que ele não entendia era o porquê dela fazer isso. Ele sempre a maltratava, sempre que tinha oportunidade a humilhava. Por que ela o estava ajudando? Ela não ganharia nada com isso, ganharia? Ele, que fora criado num mundo onde tudo que se faz tem um motivo por trás, onde nada se fazia de coração, não entendia nenhuma ação altruísta.

– Por que você veio falar comigo?

– Ora, achei que você estava com problemas, só isso.

– Só isso? Mas por quê? Se você não for ganhar nada, por que ajudar alguém?

– Porque sei como é sofrer e não ter a quem recorrer.

O trem parou, mostrando para eles que Haviam chegado a seu destino. Hermione vislumbrou por um segundo certa ternura no olhar de Malfoy. Mas foi por um segundo.

– Bom, Granger, acho que nossa conversinha acaba aqui. Ficaria feliz se isso ficasse só entre nós.

– Como quiser, Malfoy.

Ele deu um sorriso para ela, não os sarcásticos que costumava dar, mas um verdadeiro e doce, e saiu do local.

Hermione ficou algum tempo parada, olhando para porta, tentando assimilar o que tinha acontecido. Esse ano mal começara e ela já estava se surpreendendo. Talvez Malfoy não fosse sinônimo de maldade afinal.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Primeiro capítulo on!**

**Talvez demore alguns capítulos até o encontro do casal principal.**

**Não, não vai ser Draco/Mione (embora esse casal seja muito fofo também -)**

**E sei que vocês devem achar meu gosto para casais um pouco estranho Sua louca, "um pouco"!**

**Mas eu ficaria muito feliz se lessem e comentassem...**

**Comentem, please!**

**Vocês me fariam muito feliz!**

**Até a próxima postagem**

**Bjs, bye**

**Natketty**


End file.
